


Sweet Consort

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [129]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Asgardian Royalty, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega Steve Rogers, Prompt Fill, mated Thor/Steve Rogers, steve rogers in lingerie, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Tumblr Anon: If you're up to it, I was thinking maybe thor x steve in a a/b/o au where steve is thor's omega (which is a weird fit since he doesnt have the usual appearance of one) consort, they just got married and as the married royal couple, they have to conceive the future heir (aka breeding kink happens) and maybe steve as the not-your-usual-omega just produces a lot more slick than the regular omega+Request Anon: Steve with a full set of lingerie bc boobs, and Thor worshipping his body and treatening him like his queen
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: Requests [129]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	Sweet Consort

“You look mother watering my dear consort,” Thor rumbled his approval as he slid his hands up Steve’s sides, eyes already burning Alpha red and the heady scent of arousal filling the married royal couple’s chambers on Asgard. 

“Thor,” Steve wiggled as he flushed at the open praise, Omega gold starting to bleed into his irises as he rested a bit more of his weight on the thick thigh he was straddling. 

“Ah, husband.” Thor swatted Steve’s ass playfully as he corrected his mated Omega. 

“Husband,” Steve repeated, a deep red blush settling on his cheeks as the sweet scent of fresh slick started to fill the room as the fabric of Thor’s pants began to dampen under Steve’s ass. 

“Your chest especially looks good enough to eat,” Thor curved his large, battle calloused hands around his Omega’s muscular pec’s, teasing the pink nipples through the thin, straining the white and gold fabric of the bralette that matched the panties, garter belt and thigh-high stockings his Omega had been wearing under his marriage outfit. Steve keened, ducking his head in embarrassment before gasping and jerking his hips forward when Thor ducked his head down and sucked at his right nipple. 

“Alpha,” Steve mewled as he curled his fingers in Thor’s long blond hair, tugging on the strands weakly as Thor tugged on his nipple with his teeth before lavishing the fabric of the bralette so it stuck to Steve’s hardened nipple when Thor switched over to his other nipple to repeat the process. 

Steve was squirming from his place straddling his mate’s thigh, cheeks flushed and panties stained and tented as slick flowed freely from his hole as his body readied itself for the larger man. 

“I could spend hours worshipping your pretty little nipples my sweet Omega, but now that we are married I think it’s time I properly bred you.” Thor rumbled as he groped Steve’s panty-clad ass a few times before he slipped his hand past the waistband and grinned widely when two of his calloused fingers slipped into his Omega with no resistance and a lewd wet noise that was barely muffled by the little keen Steve gave 

“Until my seed takes and your plump and full with our child, you’re going to be staying in our chambers with your legs spread and hole dripping slick. Nothing but my sweet little broodmare,” Thor promised as he roughly scissored his fingers from where they were inside of the slightly smaller blond. Steve flushed at the dirty promise and his rim clenched around the Asgardian King’s fingers as he curled his arms tightly around Thor’s neck.

“Please husband, please Alpha,” Steve crooned, his body burning with desire to be exactly what Thor wanted, he wanted to have his legs spread wide and be knotted time after time by his mate until he was growing fat with their child. 

“My sweet little broodmare, so greedy.” Thor laughed as he withdrew his now slick-soaked fingers and easily tore the ruined panties off of the Omega before he flipped them around so he was hovering over Steve on their bed. 

“Alpha,” Steve groaned as Thor easily shoved his legs apart, his hips aching slightly at the obscene way his legs were spread apart, but his body just reacted by producing more slick until the sheets below his ass were puddled and soaked through with the blond Omega’s slick.

“I love how wet you get for me my consort,” Thor inhaled the strong scent of his mate and grinned sharply, showing off his Alpha canines as he working his tented pants off until his massive cock was free and standing erect from his crotch. Steve absently wet his lips as his smaller cock twitched against his stomach as Thor stroked his length a few times, smearing pre-cum and some of Steve’s slick over the heated flesh. 

Thor didn’t give Steve a warning as he held the base of his cock while leaning forward. Steve cried out, hands flying above his head to grasp at the pillows when the Asgardian Alpha’s large cock was shoved into him. Steve had never been more grateful for his body producing excess slick than he had been when he first took his now mated Alpha’s cock. By this point, Steve’s body was made to take Thor’s cock and every time he fucked Steve now there was no resistance of muscles as Steve’s Omega body knew who it belonged to now. 

Steve’s eyes rolled into his head, mouth dropping open to let out little gasps of air and moans of pleasure as Thor pounded into him without delay. Thor growled and huffed as he groped Steve’s bralette clad chest, pinching and twisting the small nubs until Steve was squirming away from the touches while giving whines of overstimulation. Thor just grinned that same sharp, smug grin as he had before and shifted his hands to Steve’s legs. 

Steve shrieked when Thor tossed his legs over his broad shoulders and swiftly folded him in half, fucking into him harder than before. Steve bucked in the stronghold of his Alpha, feeling a nice haze enter his mind and he gave himself over to the sensations of being so full, Thor’s cock filled every inch of him and it was a grounding point for Steve. 

“Ready for my first load my little broodmare? I’m going to knot you every chance I get until you are properly bred.” Thor promised, flicking his head to the side to brush his sweat-damp bangs out of his eyes as he looked down at his Omega hungrily. 

“Knot me Alpha, knot me, husband!” Steve wailed when the next thrust of Thor’s cock hit against his abused prostate and a small spurt of cum covered his stomach as he gasped and shuddered through his orgasm. His orgasm was only prolonged by Thor’s knot expanding, stretching him beyond his usual limits and a rush of burning hot cum flooded into him as Thor began the process of breeding his mate. 

Thor rolled them onto their side, their preferred position while knotted together and sank his teeth into the fresh mating mark on Steve’s neck. Steve keened and sank boneless against his Alpha, mind going completely blank and he purred as his Omega side welcomed his Alpha’s potent cum, milking the King’s knot constantly. 

“Sweet little Omega consort” Thor rumbled in pleasure as he lapped at the fresh bite on Steve’s neck as he placed a hand on Steve’s flat stomach, which was only beginning to swell with the amount of cum Thor was pumping him full of. 

“Strong Alpha husband.” Steve purred back, giving in to his Omega instincts completely and covered Thor’s hadn’t with his as the two enjoyed a moment of quiet as they both knew as soon as Thor’s knot deflated, Steve would have his legs spread again and take another knot.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
